


Сорока

by Hagire_Kou



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagire_Kou/pseuds/Hagire_Kou
Summary: Один день из жизни Голосов. И немного Вершителя.
Kudos: 3





	Сорока

**Author's Note:**

> [thanks yoshuisfiru for proofreading 💜](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiu)

Голоса Нерата любит блестящее. Золото, медь, полированное железо, кусочки стекла, шелковые платки и ожерелья из хризолита. Он не помнит, когда поглощение личности стало вместо тошнотворной сытости приносить другой, невыносимый своей остротой голод.

Отчаянное желание окружить себя чем-то материальным, заметным и безотказным.

Хор в его голове заходится невыносимым воем. Им тесно. Даже освободившись от бремени физической оболочки, его разум, слитый-слепленный-сшитый с сотней других, отзывается страданием, когда он принимает в себя новую душу, не в силах отказать своей жадности.

Раньше это приносило блаженство, ощущение всесилия и собственной мощи, он мог упиваться им не один солнечный оборот, разбирая поглощенную личность на воспоминания, знания и черты характера.

Словно коллекционер артефактов,  
будто мародёр сокровищницу,  
как кузнец Скованных Горном, слившийся душой с ревущим белым пламенем.

Все одновременно. Все ярко. И невыносимо хорошо.

Но сейчас этот священный некогда ритуал потерял своё очарование, стал угнетать.

Голоса сравнивают это с тошнотой после разнузданного пиршества.

Голоса Нерата тяжело поднимается с трона, садится под сенью умирающего дерева, тянется к поясной сумке. На сухую подрагивающую землю падают эбеновые дощечки с каплями твёрдой смолы, кристаллы обтесанного морем хрусталя, бронзовые пуговицы, замусоленные карты для игры, правила которой он наверняка знает, но забыл.

_— А действительно, что за игра-то была?  
— Аааа, заткнись.  
— Мне вот тоже интересно.  
— Я вообще предпочёл бы выпить, но у этого гребанного тела нет рта!  
— Я тебя порадую: у него и глаз нет.  
— Бессссите.  
— Не хочу быть здесь.  
— Тут холодно…  
— Хочу уйти!  
— Помогите мне…  
— Молчать!  
— Не приказывай мне!  
— Давайте просто посадим кого-нибудь на кол. _

Со звоном о корень ударятся серебряный колокольчик, брошь с аметистом, кусок каменной соли и золотой амулет. Архонт мешает это с песком и опавшими листьями, расставляет по приоритетности, которая каждый раз разная. От такой работы голоса внутри отвлекаются, она успокаивает, как песни птички Сирин, но успокаивает по настоящему, без обмана.

Голоса поворачивают голову.

Его ложное одиночество на вершине Какофонии нарушает [не]званный гость.

— Что молчишь, Вершитель, — говорит Архонт, голоса внутри приветливо тянутся к разуму Вершителя, и Нерату это не нравится. — Не бойся, ты не отвлекаешь нас, говори.

К счастью, ненависти в нем все-таки больше.

Меж бронзовых губ проскочили злые изумрудные искры.

— Оплот пал, — он стоит на почтительном расстоянии, сцепив руки за спиной, спутники его разбрелись по лагерю, кто на площадку для тренировок, кто в свободную палатку, пинком выставив оттуда десятника, кто к общему котлу с пайком.

Он уже давно стал приходить к нему в одиночестве. А ватага охотно начала признавать маленький отряд наглецов, отвечая приветственной нотой в своей нестройной песне на их тихую мелодию без слов.

Нерат знает, что скоро эта мелодия окрепнет до марша, от которого содрогнётся земля.

Нерат обезглавливал и за меньшую дерзость, за меньшую опасность, но незримое присутствие Тунона заставляет его сдержаться.

Но в Туноне ли настоящая причина?

…

Ну конечно же нет.

— Вижу, у лагеря новый трофей, — Вершитель оглядывает Амелию, выставленную на всеобщее обозрение, почти нетронутую пытками и узнаваемую.

Лиловое знамя на её груди, цвет Опальных, отяжелело и пропиталось алым, цветом крови, Хора, почернев до глянцевой корки.

Вершителю нравится, это напоминает о беспощадном правосудии Тунона, о черных стягах над Городом-Бастардом. В белокаменном суде с змеящимися по углам тенями тоже пахнёт гнилью. Душной, тёплой. Она идёт из ям, расположенных под залом, пропитывает одеяния прихожан и сжимает глотку спазмом тошноты. Тунон и его Вершители пронизаны этой гнилью до самых костей, но Тунону безразлично, а Вершители принюхались, смирились.

Такова справедливость. С оболочкой из мрамора и склизким нутром.

Правосудие Тунона пахнет мертвечиной и сталью.

Голоса знают, как оно работает.

Поэтому Голоса Нерата считают весь этот цирк с порядком и громкими речами одним большим лицемерием.

Которое ничем не отличается от расправ Хора.

Хотя нет.

Есть отличие.

Хор никогда не лжёт.

— …а что с ребёнком?

Голоса не смотрят на него, Голоса складывают картину из пуговиц и янтаря, украшая её хрусталем.

— Обласкана лучшими няньками, живёт в роскоши и достатке. Ну и кормилица, конечно же, при ней. — Одна из новобранцев как раз недавно разродилась, но не учла, что в Хоре отнюдь не детский сад.

Зато на скопившимся материнском инстинкте и горе ребёнок, как минимум, не умрет. Нерату, в конце концов, выгоден Эдикт Бурь.

Голоса внутри перешептываются, будто шорох листвы по осени.

Почти приятно.

Вершитель подходит ближе.

Любопытство — признак интеллекта.

А чрезмерное — идиотизма.

— Все чрезмерное есть проявление глупости, — говорит Вершитель, и ветра пустоши играют с шёлком его волос и тёмным сукном чародейской мантии.

_— Мы сказали это вслух?  
— Не знаю.  
— Может быть.  
— Определённо…  
— …нет.  
— Да!  
— Мы могли сказать ему на ухо.  
— Мы не можем сделать этого, идиот.  
— Сам дурак.  
— Ах ты!..  
— Мы умерли, как мы вообще можем говорить с ним?  
— Магия, друг.  
— В задницу такую магию.  
— Но мы же живы. Условно.  
— Если бы я знал что так будет…  
— …то все равно бы пошёл.  
— Лично я бы разбил себе голову о камни.  
— Какой ты мазохист, можно было бы просто выпить яду.  
— Найди его в яме среди взмыленной ватаги, ага. _

— Вершитель хорошо слушает, — Нерат перекрывает их мысли своими, выпускает в сторону Вершителя облачко ядовитого зеленого дыма, встаёт, оставив работу незаконченной. — Слишком.

Вершитесь не только слушает. Он смотрит-обоняет-осязает-впитывает. Его ведёт жадность, тяга к знаниям и силе, но его амбиции рассеяны, у него нет цели.

Он просто собирает все, что понравилось.

Как сорока.

Как Нерат.

Глаза Вершителя похожи на пару живых ярких аметистов. Пламя Голосов отражается в них, а очертания фигуры тонет в бездне зрачков. Хочется вырвать эти прекрасные глаза и спрятать в резную шкатулку.

 **« — Правильно, тело — лишнее, лишнее…»** — Голоса заворожены, им нравится, и они урчат своим большинством, подминая под себя всех, кто несогласен.

Голоса Нерата смотрит в его лицо, цепляется за кривящийся рот. Мягкая улыбка. Располагающее выражение.

Чарует.

 _— С таким выражением ты смотрел, как я убиваю этого ублюдка!_ — разрывает монотонный рокот.  
_— С такой улыбкой ты отправил меня на смерть!_ — вторит ему другой голос.  
**— Н е н а в и ж у.**

Голоса сминают Нерата легко, будто кусок пергамента. Слишком быстро.

А Вершитель был слишком близко.

— Архонт, — чародей говорит спокойно, но на дне зрачков мелькнула искра паники.

Голоса любят панику. Голоса любят упиваться страхом.

Хватка на чужом горле становится сильнее.

 **— Ты обманул меня!** — пламя лижет бронзовый шлем, льётся из глазниц, тянется к лицу мужчины.

— Я много кого обманывал, можно конкретнее? — он встаёт на носки, по смуглой коже расползаются уродливые красные пятна.

Голосам ничего не стоит насадить его на кол или бросить в пропасть.

 **«Отличная идея!»** — они заливаются хохотом.

Вершитель понимает опасность положения в миг обострившимся чутьём.

— Архонт Нерат, — Какое странное сочетание, непривычное, — я бы хотел отдать вам это… — он суёт руку в карман и раскрывает кулак прямо перед самой маской Архонта Тайн. — Это подарок лично от меня.

— … — Изумрудное пламя яростно взвилось и опало, потускнев.

Голоса Нерата разжимает пальцы и отходит на пару шагов, обхватив ладонями шипастый шлем.

Больно. И тошнит-качает, как во время шторма, как от морской болезни.

— Ты выбрал не лучшее время для игр с нами, Вершитель, — кажется, что Голоса вот-вот потухнут, как свечной огарок. — Мы не в настроении, знаешь ли.

 ** _«Поглощать двоих разом было не лучшей идеей»,_** — повисает меж ними.

Но если мальчишка скажет это вслух, Нерат вырвет ему язык.

— Прошу меня простить, — чародей отвешивает быстрый, почтительный поклон, но от резкого движения его ведёт, будто пьяного. — Тогда я оставлю вас до нового полудня.

— Подарок не забудь, — он протягивает руку ладонью вверх.

Вершитель медлит на один удар сердца дольше положенного.

Бечевка ложится в руку Голосов Нерата маленькой змейкой.

— Не беспокой нас до следующего вечера. — Архонт Тайн разворачивается на пятках.

— Разумеется. — Вершитель набрасывает капюшон на голову.

Не для того, чтобы скрыть обожженное горло и побелевшее лицо, нет.

Просто солнце над Какофонией такое же холодное, как и стачивающий скалы ветер.

Голоса Нерата возвращаются к своей недоделанной картине, смотрят на неё. А потом сметают свой труд одним движением пальцев.

_У них появилась новая идея._

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5123255 - работа на фикбуке


End file.
